Little Things
by lado-lunar
Summary: Anything could happen when someone is anoying Kanda while he tries to meditate...Careful there. /First Fanfic/ KandaXOC Oneshot OC


**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own D. Gray-Man.

First fanfic ever, be nice ;)

I apologize in advance for any english spelling errors, not my laguage, **sorry**!!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She turned once.

His eyebrows twisted.

A moment.

She turned twice.

His eyebrows furrowed. He tried to ignore her.

A deep breath.

She turned again, sprailed on the floor, her back down, one hand on her belly and the other hand on her side.

He groaned in annoyance.

"Oi! You, Wake Up!"

She stirred but remained sleeping.

Deciding upon drastic measures, Kanda straightened himself from his stitting position on the floor where he was meditating and unsheathed Mugen. Walking where the girl was laying on his floor, he pointed Mugen's cold and sharp tip to her throat and hissed dangerously "Sae, wake up NOW!"

"Hmmmm" Sae murmured sleepily.

"Sae!"

Opening one eye to glance at what as happening she saw the death glare of Kanda and Mugen WAY closer to her throat then what it was supposed to be.

"Whaaaat?" she asked, voice a little harsh from sleeping "Go away Kanda" and proceeded to simply grab Mugen and put it far from her throat, rolling over to her side and closing her opened eye again.

"Che" – Kanda groaned irritated – "Get up dammit!"

Silence.

Sae sighed deeply and slowly sat on the wooden floor with her eyes still closed. Kanda in front of her, waiting.

Another moment.

She opened her eyes and looked into Kanda's. Blue into black. And the other way around.

"I don't want to wake up" she said, no emotion on her voice, and leaned back to the wall behind her.

Kanda's eyevrow furrowed a little more that the usual and asked "Why?" – the always present cold and unfeeling tone of voice.

Ignoring the tone for she was already used to it, Sae rested her cheek against the palm of her hand and signed again "When i'm awake i remeber...and i don't want to...it hurts" she replied not looking at him.

"What do you remeber?" he asked a little less harsher.

"The last few days...you know...the attack to headquarters..." she replied quietly, still not looking at him.

A long pause.

"You shouldn't let it affect you"

Another pause.

"Hum?" She blinked at him in confusion.

"You shouldn't let it affect you" Kanda repeated, exasperation in his tone but in a not-to-often seen sign of patience.

She looked at him, eyes a little wide, mouth a little open.

"Kanda, are-re y-ou...are you" she stuttered a little "Are you attempting to confort me in some unprecendent, unseen in the whole wide world way?"

His reaction was instant. In a blink of an eye Mugen was out of it's sheath and pointing to Sae's throat again. His death glare of doom in place.

"Shut Up" He hissed.

"Ok, ok" Sae put her hands up in surrender "I dindn't do anything so don't point Mugen at me" She pause and looked at him inocently " But you were conforting me, weren't you?"

"Che" Kanda glares at her sheathing his sword.

Sae liften an eyebrow, wasn't he supposed to be attempting murder right now again?

"I regret it already." He said silently while turning his back on her.

Sae blinked.

Blinked again.

Opened her mouth as her eyes widened.

"No...NO WAY!" She exclaimed loudly getting up from the floor.

"What?" Kanda asked in a dangerous growl glaring at her from the corner of his eye, back still turned to her.

She pointed an accusing finger at him "You can't be Kanda! No way in hell you're him!"

"..."

"Kanda would be murdering me and sending me all cut to shreds to Komui with a post-it saying 'Disposable Troublesome Stuff'! And definitly not, in some weird and unimaginable way, saying something that can be ever thinly compared to an attempt of confort of someone else!" She argued glaring at him. Finger still pointing at him.

He turned to her smirking like he did sometimes when he was destroying akumas " Che, you're giving me ideas now, baka" His hand going to the hilt of Mugen _again_.

Sae's eyes widened a bit and she dropped her arm. Her expression changed to boredom. She waved her hand at him dismissively " Oh, you're Kanda alright".

After that, she raised her hand to her chin in thought, looking at him sharply "Hmm".

He cocked an eyebrow wondering what could be the next reaction of this weirdly-random-sometimes exorcist before him.

She took some steps towards him until she was one step away from him still looking at him.

He simply waited.

A moment.

She broke into a wide grin, blue eyes smiling brightly "You're so cool Kanda!" And to Kanda's shock, she gave him a tight hug. Leaning the right side of her face on his chest near his heart she smirked secretly at the increased speed.

He was frozen but quickly recovered, but before he could do anything she stepped away from him, a smile still in place, ignoring the oh-super-dangerous-death-glare, courtesy of Kanda, of course. And figuring out his reaction she quickly put her hand on Mugen's hilt, not letting him do what he wanted. The force of his death glare doubled, if that was even possible and she laughed nervously realizing how close she was to be mudered.

"Well..." She started nervously but quickly gained her composture and continued more seriously " I truly appreciate your attempt to confort me..." Sae gave him a gentle smile.

Kanda just stood there, unchangeable.

"Thank you...Yuu" and gave him a gentle and quick kiss on his cheek causing him to freeze twice on the same day, and proceeded to run as fast as she could from Kanda's room.

When she was passing his door she hear dim growl "Mugen, Activate!" and that made her run for dear life in direction of Komui's office looking for rescue from the madman Kanda hot on her heels.

How she treasured those moments.

Even if only darkness awaited them in the near future of war, these little things were the juice of life.

All was well.

_That_ if Kanda dind't manage to catch her.

Of course.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I hope someone enjoyed this and please let me know what you think :D

Over and out,

lado-lunar


End file.
